Game of poker on Valentins Day
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: In the time room on valentin s Day it s planned a poker game with supreme creatures where Prismo it s planning to give love wishes for our heroes.


**The beginning of the meeting**

**Well many do not have to know because it is my first adventure time fic still hope to become more in fanfiction know what prompted me to make this fic was the fact of how today in the series of adventure when you goes so far as love relationships Finn ( Very bad actually ) , so I'll give a comfortable writing this story that will relate to events that occurred in the original series but with a touch of konohaepicwriter . 's story will have several parts besides I think it also publishes in English the same day to reach more people . To let everyone know my language is Spanish so if you read it in English already know what the original source for my English I will use translator so that people who read in English not complain with my grammar. That neither in Spanish is so good but expect more here it is the history. Prepare .**

In an area away from any other dimension in the multiverse at a place called the Room of Almighty Prismo time being is thinking a meeting with supreme creatures ever imagined he is ready to give the invitations along with with him one of his best friends the cosmic owl .

- For what do you want my help Prismo . Since when do meetings for a celebration as simple and unimportant as Valentine's day the legendary creature said to his friend two dimensional .

- Well actually I think is the most appropriate occasion for a meeting between friends remembers that day is also the day of friendship she said as she finished one of the invitations keep in an envelope.

'But I thought you do not even like relationships so I do not see why you waited for a meeting on this date - just replied the bird .

- What do you not like to come to my meetings?

- Of course not, just wondering .

- Look just I have something special planned for these dates so I simply needed you to get better ideas Prismo said , sighing a little.

- Very good and who is coming.

Well the invitations are for the following: King of Mars (Abraham Lincoln ) , Glob Grod Grob Glod , Cuber a time traveler who has about bablillions hundred years in the future , Death , the god of the parties and Finally a friend of death and the king of Mars which is also called Hunson Abadder is really funny actually .

- Well really it is a list of first. Friend you invited pretty important people.

- Yes, it will be the best meeting ever.

- Although you may have problems .

- Why? - Wonder Prismo.

- Remember that horrible skeletal corpse monster who always walked thought your room may disturb the guests and maybe end blowing up the party-said the cosmic owl referring to the Lich which is locked in the room of time from the time that he wished that Finn and Jake return to home in Ooo .

- Ahhh yes, that annoying thing bothered me by walking one day in the time room while I tried to sleep , so when I get tired of him I locked him in the middle of the walls of time , are impenetrable it could break only external forces from other dimensions that attempt deliberately free that monster .

- Yet it is dangerous if broken could go to any dimension -concerned told to him the cosmic owl .

- No, only that. They must also have multiple variations or sudden changes in the flow of space and time to crack the walls and just to try to get him out of there - reaffirm Prismo .

-Ah well that makes feel more secure if then the meeting will be a huge success.

- Yes, that is what I assure you- Prismo ended only to give five in honor the best meeting that will exist.

**Come Valentine 's Day and also the day of the most important meeting in the history of the universe .**

- Hello everyone welcome to the meeting Prismo poker game hope you all enjoy it , that this day will be a very special event- at that Prismo began talking with the guests being the first to talk was to Death and Abraham Lincoln.

- I'm glad you could come. Death Majesty-Prismo said with great respect to both.

- Its our pleasure to come- death replied as he took some iced tea .

- For anything in the world I would lose a party as important and fun as yours -said the King of Mars while drinking a grape soda .

- Oh by the way something I wondered , is that how it is possible that the king of Mars may have come if it was rumored that he was dead- Hunson Abbader said while preparing a sandwich.

Well - explained death, as the king of Mars was one of the few immortal beings that exist around the universe was given special treatment his life itself ended in an example of justice , honesty , kindness and devotion to give his immortality in the exchange for the soul of a helpless dog correcting a possible wrongdoing of him - said death while all heard the story surprised recalling the time that the king of Mars gave his life in exchange for the soul of Jake without hesitation to always think others and their well - was he accorded the privilege of not losing his memories as well as to travel between certain realms even though you can not present in the lower and humble lands.

- That's why I spend most of my time with Death in the Land of the Dead is my home even though I get special treatment different from the other inhabitants -Abraham ended the Martian King while eating some snacks.

- Wow you 're the most amazing dude-said at the same time Prismo and the cosmic owl .

- Yes, I remember your story is one of the greatest examples of justice in the history of the universe in all these bablillions of years was one of the best stories I have ever heard- Cuber said while laughing and took a few marshmallows.

- The soul of a true partying always recognize the greatness in a good act and you my friend are a party animal in birth , heart and soul -said the god of the parties while eating a bag of peanuts.

- Wow that really hurts your story was amazing but can no longer go out and play golf as we used Abe- Hunson Abadder said as he ate his sandwich that could be heard even embarrassed.

Do not worry death has a large field we could play , Isnt it, Death ? - Said the king .

-Of course only one day to tell me to prepare it .

- All of you guys too could come-said the king.

- Thank you my king told the brothers .

- You already took care my place so you have no need to call me like that , 'said the king.

-Actually all of you can come in the future - Death extended an invitation to all .

'Cool,' they all said simultaneously.

After that all the guests began to talk among themselves and tell their incredible stories until after lunch , started the main card game then Prismo begin to talk about the surprise.

- Well all you have your hands ready - Prismo said as he checked his cards.

- Yes-they all said in unison .

- All right, well to start the game I'm going to ask questions that will answer to your preference the affect that special surprise for this day .

-I do not understand very well , 'said the cosmic owl .

- They are simple questions, your first Cuber- Prismo said while playing one of his cards .

- Ok , ask.

- All right tell me one specific time that you like, I chose this because you're a time traveler.

- Mmmm an era of adventurers of old times when there were still people with five fingers always make fun fables about those times - Cuber said while laughing and playing his card.

Well give me the year in this paper - Cuber then write the time a give it back.

Cosmic Owl - Now tell me a situation of a person who you would pick.

- Well maybe someone that I have appeared in his dreams quite the kind of person I would choose - the bird told him as he ate a little snack .

-Whoah that's creepy but thats enough.

-Abe choose any planets .

-I choose my home planet all the nostalgia it brings me there I guess they need your wishes - told as he thought a good strategy to play.

- Ready we have the planet , time, situation Death something you want to add.

-I suppose that anyone who went to my land but has not been dead and has come out .

-Very well , Festivals and Abadder last detail.

- I guess I choose someone who knows someone else's of the nightosphere plus it has left and has a soul.

- Parties ?

- Mmmm I think someone with a huge amount of energy like some kind of living Dinamo in any aspect of his life could be .

- Ready and all the details now I`ll reveal the surprise to all.

- Finally- they said all excited .

- Since I chose this day for celebration for the I will fulfill love wishes! - Said the last sentence aloud Prismo .

- Seriously but you can`t grant wishes unless they come here .

- If it is true , but if I can give really tiny small interventions to help people fulfill them.

- And who you choose for the wishes? - Asked the cosmic owl .

- I look at my screen will see the details chosen and see who are the winners Prismo said .

- Ok then, let's see who will be- everyone told and as always at the same time.

On the wall Prismo showed nothing more and nothing less than the land of Ooo at the time of Finn the human showing nothing more and nothing less than the treefort .

**Well here is the first chapter hope you like remember that I do a series of stories and this is the beginning of them so expect much this is just a brief introduction to what continues beware (which I recommend if you want to know how advances put it in favs or follows because in this way will be aware how much I will late to update to be honest) .**

**Take care and expect more konohaepicwriter stories .**


End file.
